New Life
by BellaEdwardZanessa.x
Summary: Gabi's sudden leave from Albuquerque shakes her whole life up...but now she's back after three years without Troy...will she be able to re-live the same life, will she be able to be with Troy again, after some new people coming into her life...? TROYELLA!
1. Lost at Home

Like I said, a new story called New Life was coming!!!!!Here it is (the first chapter) I hope you like it!D

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and OCs!D

x live x laugh x love x

R && R.

PS : this was actually meant to be a very serious story, but my writing doesn't get to extremley serious. It starts getting light-hearted and that really bugs me. I'll try to keep the drama in it and keep the humor pretty low key, beause this story was not intended to be a funny one. It waws meant to be ohmygoshh and tears. but it whasn't turned out like so...I might just change from romance and drama as the genres to romance and humor. like my others. D

okay, I'm gonna let you get to the story. x

* * *

"Hey! Sharpay! Sharpay, wait up!" I screamed; _everyone _turned around and stared at me; the new girl. Why was _I _screaming at the most popular girl in school? I, being classified as a semi-brainiac after one and a half day's of school, wasn't eligible to speak to the most popular girl in school.

Sharpay turned around; her long golden blonde hair swinging as she twirled; her dark brown eyes scanning the crowd for the person who had called her name.

She saw me and thought 'Oh, it's that girl I met in Colorado' which was probably the reason she walked my way, not having to push through people, as space was made for her right away.

She smiled as she saw me, "Hey there Montez..." I felt dull inside as soon has the heard that six letter word come out of her mouth; it was meant to be the nine letter word, Gabriella; instead she used my last name; something to signify that I wasn't important to her, Shar as everyone called her, or Sharie as other's called her, from what I'd heard over the past two days.

"What do you want…are you lost or something?" she clearly didn't have any time…

I bit my lip… "Ummm…no, I was just wondering if you'd take this survey thing I got handed yesterday by my Current Events teacher; she's a bit strict about homework… Miss. Eldon…" I was still chewing my lip when she answered; "What period is your lunch…?"

"Same as your's, fourth; I'm in the same grade as you, tenth, sophomore."

"Oh…" she said, as _if_ she didn't know! "I'll meet you in Room 48 after fourth…okay?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I think I'm in Room 49 for fourth, anyway; so I'll meet you then…okay…"

She smiled briefly…then her smile turned into a slight smirk…

"I've heard rumours about you…it's only your second day, so having rumours going round already is pretty huge…"

I blinked, she carried on… "I've heard that you have a major crush on Troy Bolton…my ex boyfriend, who I dumped for Richie, who I dumped for Mark, who I dumped for Dave, who I dumped for Joe, who I -but that's not the point! I've heard that you have a _major_ crush on him…if you want to be part of _my_ socialite list…you cannot go out with my ex…it's against the girl code. It's not legal, and you're not allowed it. Is that clear Gabriella Christiana Montez!?" she was reaching screaming point at this time, every person in the corridor was staring…even some teachers had popped their heads out of their doors to see what the commotion was about.

"I-I…okay…?" her dark eyes narrowed and then she stalked off, followed by her posse.

I rolled my eyes and kept my head down, walking along the corridor, ignoring questions…people and the individuals shoving me.

I tried hard to keep the tears out of my eyes…you're not meant to see a fifteen year old sophomore, new to the school, crying.

The thing was that everything Sharpay had just said was true.

I had a crush on Troy Bolton. Not just because he was the schools golden boy, from what I've heard, but because I'd known him longer than anyone here.

I'd gone to kindergarten with him and we were really close since then…but in seventh grade, I had to move to Colorado…he lost me…I'd developed a small crush on him since I was old enough to understand the meaning of liking someone.

When I found out that I had to leave…I thought that my world had ended. I had just found out, the day before, that Troy had a crush on me too, and he was planning to ask me out. I was shocked when I heard my mom say that we were moving.

Now, back here in Albuquerque again; all I needed was to see Troy, to be with him again; to be able to soak his shirt in my tears, and then fall asleep on his lap, with him not caring a single bit.

It was pretty unlikely that I was gonna see him; after one day here, I hadn't seen him; but I wasn't gonna give up hope any time soon.

"Oh!" Not looking where I was going, lost in my thoughts, I bumped into someone, hard; my bag fell to the floor, all my books spilled out "Urgh!"

I forgot that there was someone standing there while I collected my books and stuffed them all back into my bag.

"Hey, can I help…?" the voice sounded familiar…way too familiar…

I looked up…I couldn't believe what I was seeing…_who_ I was seeing…

"Oh My God…" we both whispered at the same time. I looked into his deep blue eyes…he was mesmerizing me…overtaking me…I felt like I was drowning into his cerulean eyes…

"I-Is that you…Gabi…?" I guess he couldn't cope with the information that I was standing right in front of him. I tried opening my mouth to speak…but I couldn't…I nodded.

He smiled, widely… "What's it been…? About 3 years! You don't understand how much I missed you! What was it like in Colorado…? Did you think of me at _all_ when you were there, did you make a lot of friends? Did you miss me? Did you have one of those thingies…you know…? I am so happy to see you again, after a long time away from you…just after I realised how much I loved you-" his hands flew up to his mouth, his eyes widened, and then shrunk again, quickly. I grinned, "Same old Troy, same old rambling, same old little habits…things slipping out of your mouth, randomly and then you regret ever saying those things…" I smiled, "I missed you too, Troy…a lot. You don't understand how hard it had been without you! I mean, I was okay there, but coming back here…everything was the same, except school, that was completely different."

He smiled, too; "So does that mean you've moved into your same old house?" I grinned, nodding, "Yeah, and we have exactly the same things as before, e.g. our phone line. We have the same house number; and stuff."

He smiled, "Cool…anyway, Gabs; _we_ need to get to class, before we get killed by teachers…but we _also_ have a lot of catching up to do…okay? I'll see you at lunch…?" I thought for a second, and then said, "Yeah…I'll meet you in Room 48 at lunch…?" He grinned, "After your meeting with my ex, who, by the way; I was forced into a relationship with by Chad."

My eyes lit up, "Chad? He's still here!?" he grinned and nodded, "So is everyone else…not much has changed here, just your absence making the whole state eerily quiet…" I laughed, "Yeah…that _is_ true though…it felt really wired without you around there…"

He smiled, "You're not doing anything after school today, are you?"

I shook my head, "Of _course_ not! I just moved here! There's nothing I would have to do except some homework or unpacking!"

He grinned, "Well…good! I'm gonna walk you home…then I'm gonna help you with anything that you need help with; I'll come and say hi to your mom and stuff then we're gonna go to the mall, or we're gonna go and met some people who you haven't seen in the last years; a hint would be cookie monster." I grinned, "Zeke!? I missed him too; but not as much as you!" He grinned and pulled me into a tight hug; as we let go of each other, I smiled and said, "Well…see you after fourth period, at Room 48…remember!" before walking away…he shouted after me, "And I'll wait…I'll endure third and fourth until I see you!" I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Okay!"

As I turned into a crowded hallway, I turned around to pick up a piece of paper for someone, when I noticed, Troy was following me!

I walked up to him, "What's up? Why are you following me?" He shrugged and grinned, "Maybe because I have Geology with Ms. Dunmore too!"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, c'mon, let's go." He took my hand as we shoved our way through the crowd.

We stepped into Room 15 together, still holding hands. That one little action caused so much havoc.

People were staring with mouths open, wide eyes and surprised looks on their faces.

I bit my lip, but he didn't let go of my hand…

He led me to two seats next to each other at the back of the classroom.

He pushed them together, _still_ not letting go of my hand.

I leaned over a whispered into his ear before we sat down, "_What_ was that about…?"

He smiled at me, then whispered back, "It strikes them _odd_ that the schools golden boy is holding hands with the new girl…but what they don't know is that the golden boy had known the new girl since he started talking!" I grinned and sat down…only to be called up front to be introduced to the class, by Ms. Dunmore.

"Okay…Kids, this is Gabriella Montez. She's new here, and a very bright student, I hope you all treat her good…okay?"

The thing that I was dreading happened. Troy's hand shot up in the air, "Actually Ms. Dunmore, she was born here, then moved to Colorado three years ago, and now she's moved back here, for good."

Ms. Dunmore smiled a knowing smile, "Ahhh…Mr. _Bolton_, you seem to know a _lot_ about Miss. Montez…why would that be…?"

He shrugged, "I guess that would be because I met her in kindergarten and have known her since, and have _even_ developed a huge crush on her in about fourth or fifth grade, which…had lasted pretty long, considering it's been about five years since then!"

I grinned, at him and at the rest of the class…they were staring from Troy to me, like they were watching a tennis match!

Then, about twenty seconds after I'd gone a sat back in my seat, the murmuring started…

"I _thought_ that her face looked familiar…" and "She is probably _the_ luckiest girl in this school! After Sharpie, of course!" and even some, "I wish I was her!" from most of the girls.

"Thank _you_, Troy; now I'll have the whole female population of the school emitting jealousy towards me, _just_ because of your stupid 'a huge crush on her in about fourth or fifth grade' thing." He shrugged apologetically, "What can I do, I love you…?"

I smiled and turned back to Ms. Dunmore to concentrate on what was going on in the lesson.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked that! It was pretty short, but I promiise that an update will come sooner athan I'm saying. Because I'm lying, so don't listen to me, just read what I'm putting up! D 

Review Please. x


	2. Reunions

A/N: It's been long, but here you go! I'm getting a new story out called Uncalled For (I have a thing about stories begining with 'U' lol) yeahh...my computer was pooed so I couldn't update earlier, buuuuut I have now and while my computer was zoned out, I was _writing _Uncalled For. As in on paper with pen. Yeah, something I don't do very often unless it's for school...lol. So I'm gonna type up Uncalled For then post it...okaii...?

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot and OCs which don't exist yet! 8)**

* * *

The bell rung for the end of fourth period and I dashed out of Room 49, anxious to get my meeting with Sharpay over with so that I could grab something to eat with Troy and meet the rest of the guys.

I walked into Room 48, expecting the room to be deserted, but there Sharpay was, sitting at a desk in the third row, reading a book.

The expression on her face looked like she was deeply absorbed in the story and didn't look up when I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Ummm…Sharpay…?" she looked up, bewildered that anyone was in the room with her. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw that it was me…she looked as if, somehow, she was trying to place me…who I was…then her eyes brightened up and she positioned a small smile on her face before she wiped it off ten seconds later.

"Don't tell anyone that you just saw me…_reading_…it will ruin my life and social status. I hope you get this…?" she whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear, I nodded slowly in response. "Can we get this over and done with?" she rolled her eyes and gave me a genuine smile; the last time I'd seen one of them was when I'd sung karaoke at a lodge in Colorado in winter break, before I was moving back here.

"Okay, what is this survey?" I handed her the survey that I'd printed off last night. So far, I'd asked my mom and my neighbour, who I hardly knew. I was set to ask ten people; I planned to ask Sharpay, then Troy and maybe Chad, Zeke, Jason, a girl called Taylor, from my advanced trig class and maybe someone else...

"Here, I filled it in, pretty good questions, what's your GPA?"

I smiled, "Way above average, 4.7."

She raised her eyebrows in amazement, "Wow! I didn't even think that 4.7 was actually achievable, but when I asked my Remedial Geology teacher; she said that it was the highest grade, in the letter form, it was A, and I was pretty shocked, I'm a 3.9." I smiled, "A high B, or B, that's pretty good!"

She shook her head, "Before I met you, I was the cleverest person I knew, having the highest GPA. You're higher than me; that makes me feel, like, substandard." I shook my head, "Everyone is different, when you accept that, you'll realise that your GPA isn't everything in life!"

She sniffed, "I-I guess…"

I smiled a warm smile, "Good. Now go into the bathroom and clean up; then you could get something to eat…?" She nodded, then looked at me with the biggest smile on her face, "You know…you're actually _really _nice; a helluva lot more than I give you any credit for…" I smiled, "Thanks…"

Her smile didn't fade, "How would you like to sit at lunch with me and my girls?" she was eager, and I knew it; eager to show off a friend who's GPA was higher than her own and that she wasn't selective with the people in her posse. She wanted to show that I was truly a nice person and she wanted me to feel welcome. I could tell by the look in her eyes; what I was about to say would probably replace the temporary warmth in her heart for me with ice cold feelings…

"Ummm…no thanks…" I mumbled…I turned to see Troy standing outside the door, half hidden round the corner, so that no-one could see…especially not Sharpay.

Her smile turned into a slight frown, "Why not…?"

I bit my lip, "B-Because I was invited to sit with Troy and catch up with some of the people I've missed while living in Colorado…" I mentally braced myself from the screaming I was gonna get…

It never came, I looked up at her; she had an odd glazed look on her face, "How come he's already invited you to lunch? He's only known you a day…I had to make friends with him first, which took a month or a bit, before becoming his girlfriend; well, forcing him into that relationship, but still…I'm the only girl he's actually had all the time I've actually known him…so I don't think you have a chance with him…I mean, he hasn't had a girl before or since me, a year ago."

I smiled, "Don't worry, I think I know him _much_ better than you; I've known him longer than anyone here definitely has."

She smirked, "How long have you _exactly_ known him?"

Before I could answer, he stepped out of the shadows… "I've known her exactly 14 years in a week."

Her mouth dropped about three feet.

"H-How do you know each other _that long!_" I smirked slightly, Troy carried on; "I met her just before kindergarten. We formed a really strong friendship. Then, I fell in love with her in fifth grade, the day I found out what love really was, I knew that I loved her. I was gonna get up the courage to ask her out in seventh grade, but then she moved to Colorado and I was crushed. I vowed myself never to get into a relationship unless it was with her. The only relationship, if you could even call it that, was with you, Sharpay Evans, who liked me because of my high status, being a high school freshman I thought, I'm gonna stick to my vow; I'm not gonna date anyone other than my Gabi; but you forced me into a sort of relationship with you…which lasted about two weeks, you simply stopped hanging out with me and started hanging out with that Richie guy, and I realised, finally, it's over. The torture is over. I waited for my Gabi, then, I heard from someone that she was coming back, I was so overly excited! My Gabi was gonna come back to me, finally. I searched the school for the past two days…then finally, today, I bumped into her…I was _so _happy! And right now, I think that _we_, as in _Gabi_ and _I_ should get to the cafeteria to get some lunch; then head to fifth and sixth periods, which we have the same, then getting to our lockers to dump our things and catch up on our lives walking home…"

Sharpay mumbled something about 'not acceptable' and 'I hate you, Troy' which was totally fine with us as we left the room, smiling at our victory and Sharpay's defeat.

The next thing I experienced was the weirdest of my life.

Apparently, the rumor about us had spread far…I didn't think that it was this far…

As we walked into the cafeteria, holding hands; every person in the whole dining hall stared at us as we came through.

Even people standing outside at the wall length windows of the cafeteria were gawping; apparently, they didn't seem to register that what they'd heard was true.

Troy obviously knew his way round here and led me up some stairs to a slightly detached part of the cafeteria where all the jocks and cheerleaders were sitting…I smiled at the familiar faces I saw, most got up and gave me a hug and shed some tears and sat down, envying me; I knew them all from elementary school and some of them, Troy had mentioned to me when we were walking from Room 49 to cafeteria.

"Oh My God! Gabi! Over here!" I recognised that voice. It belonged to fifteen year old Chad Edward Danforth; the guy with the bushy hair and a loud voice! I hadn't seen him since seventh grade!

I looked around, searching for him, I saw a bush of brown frizz and instantly realised that it was him; "Chad!"

I rushed up to him, he was beaming as he looked down at me, he stood up; he'd always towered over me, but he'd grown in height more than I had; "You've grown!" was the first thing out of his mouth; I rolled my eyes, "And so has your hair!"

He smiled, "How've you been? How's Colorado treated you…?"

I smiled, "Good, but there was no loud, bushy haired Chad there to cheer up life!"

He grinned and I heard a shout from behind him, "There was no Cookie Monster there either!"

I smiled, "Cookie Monster!?"

Zeke smiled, "How've you been? It's been…a long time!"

I grinned, "I've been okay, but I missed you guys _so_ much!"

He grinned, "I bet you did, did you make any friends that you miss?"

I nodded, "Yeah, quite a few, actually, all girls." I giggled, he rolled his eyes, and I turned to Jason, "Have you asked Marie out?"

He grinned, "We've been going strong for a year and a half." I smiled, "Good to know that you finally done it!"

He nodded, "Yeah, I was thinking of what you would do, and did that."

I smiled, liking the fact that I wasn't forgotten here.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, "Gabi, you wanna eat?" it was Troy, I could recognise his voice anywhere… "Yeah, let's go, I'm starving!"

He grinned, "Had fun meeting everyone?" I looked up at him and nodded in response, "Yeah, it's good to see everyone again."

He looked down at me, thoughtfully for a few seconds, "What are you doing Saturday night?"

I stared at him before replying, "I'm going for a rave at the local nightclub." Sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah…can I take you out for dinner?"

I grinned, "Are you asking me out, Troy Bolton?" Just loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear.

Surely enough, every head turned our way; we looked around for a second, quite impressed.

"Yeah, I am." I smile at him seductively, "Well…if you want it your way…yes; I'd love to go out to dinner with you on Saturday night, Troy."

He smiled, "Sweet, let's go get something to eat."

I smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around me, I glanced around us, seeing girls turn red and guys look shocked.

I shrugged to myself.

There was a good range of food to choose from, I chose a simple salad and some cold pasta. Troy chose a Mac and cheese.

"Yeah, Troy, if you carry on choosing things that you can make, your diet would consist of nothing but Mac and cheese and toast." I grinned.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Montez." I smiled, "Never call me that again, _Bolton_, never; if you do, you won't like the consequences, and it won't include a kiss."

"I'm so scared." He said sarcastically, I grinned; what he didn't know was gonna hurt him bad, so I decided to let him know, "I don't think that you'll be grinning when find out that your girlfriend is a fourth dan black belt in karate, will you?"

He stared at me, "Seriously."

I smiled, "She's changed since you last saw her."

He grinned, "Yeah, I know." He said, glancing down at my cleavage, I rolled my eyes, "I'm not talking about puberty."

He smiled, "I know, let's go eat."

I rolled my eyes as we walked off to the table Chad and the rest of the guys were sitting on…

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked that Review please!! xx


End file.
